Trip to Japan
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: I guess this could be counted as a vacation. I mean, JAPAN must be a place for relaxation. Wait. Who is this new girl flirting with Fang! She's also a mutant! What are INUS! I KNEW JAPAN WASN'T THE BEST PLACE TO BE! This is Fang's fault! - Max
1. Introductions are needed to be made

**REAPER: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK~ AND WITH A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION THIS TIME! : D OH BOYS!**

**Fang:** Um... I'm kind of scared. Are we her new favorite characters who start of the chapters with meaningless chatter?

**Max:** I think so...... UP AND AWAY!

**DISCLAIMER: HEY THERE FOLKS~! I'M THE DISCLAIMER HER TO SAY, REAPEROFDARKNESS DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JAMES PATTERSON DOES. LUCKY HIM.**

**Summary:** Max and the Flock take a trip to Japan....only to bump into a new mutant girl named Princess. With her being the daughter of the new evil group, what is the flock to do when she's in love with Fang, is protected by new freaks that are the Japanese 'Erasers', and has a few secret powers? That's right. ENJOY IT. With Max and the group now in her house, they live by her rules, and must now fit in with the Japanese culture. With Max being introduced to the fashion, anime, manga, food, and fun of Japan, how would she not say no to staying for a little bit longer than necessary? Nudge and Princess talk them into going into school, so HELLO UNIFORMS~! Now Fang's the new 'Bishounen' along with Gazzy and Iggy, while Max, Nudge, Angel, and Princesses are the new 'Himes' of the school. Oh, and Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Max, and Princess end up in a love pentagon while Gazzy's revealing his secret new powers. Yep. This will be fun.

**Warnings:** OCs, slightly AU with Gazzy's new powers. FAX. Slight Maggy. And of course, Nudge and Iggy. (I don't know their pairing name. XD)

**_CHAPTER ONE~! - Introductions are needed to be made -_  
**

"Okay, so again, tell me why we're in JAPAN?!" I asked a calmly as possible, which wasn't very possible at the moment when you were smack-dabbed in the middle of a VERY busy street full of business men and strange girls wearing rather cute school uniforms. Of course I wouldn't admit they were cute; that'd ruin my reputation as being MAX, the tomboy of the flock.

"Erm- because the creepy voice in _my _head told us to?" Gazzy mocked in my voice, trying to sound funny. Oh, how cuuuuute. Sarcasm was dripping of my train of thought as I sent him a heated glare, rather pissed at his joke.

"Whoa, I'd like to see Max in that!" I heard Fang breath out and whirled, glaring at him with Hell's flames in my gaze. He chuckled nervously and pointed to the costume he had 'oh-so-dreamed' me of wearing. I looked at it, and almost felt my jaw drop as a scarlet hue aflamed my cheeks. I nearly tackled Fang because of the outfit he had seen!

Some cute, young, doll like Japanese girl was walking around, cladded in a pink and white frilly, puffy, laced up dress with a hair bow and all! She was like a baby doll! Those were the type of cloths Angel would fall in love with! And he wanted _**me **_to wear that?!

"I told you," said Fang as he calmly put is hand around my waist, "we need some time to relax, and I think this is the perfect place."

"You mean to tell me the most busiest country on the planet is calm?" I asked with a slight blushing, wondering if I should push him away. Angel and Nudge giggled in the background, obviously enjoying our little 'romance' scene.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, ruining the moment. I thanked him silently and started to explain our surroundings, adding A LOT of details on everything, since I thought this was a cool place for Iggy to listen about.

Fang smirked slightly beside me, looking at everything I pointed to and explained to Iggy. Nudge was too busy admiring all the girls walking around, commenting on their outfits. Angel was looking as some stuffed toys near by, and Gazzy.... Gazzy was just laughing and telling Iggy about some of the strange guys he was seeing.

"Ah, I found you!" A joyous voice rang from behind us and we all turned, nearly jumping when a Asian looking girl was standing there, her long silver hair pulled in a pony-tail. Yeah, you heard me right. Silver hair. The hell?

Her ice blue eyes shinned brightly at us, or more like Fang, which pissed me off. She was short, maybe five foot? She wore a pink long sleeve top that cut off at her shoulders and a black skirt, black and pink stripped stockings covered her feet, while she strangely had no shoes on. She smiled at us, her pale pink lips thin and cute looking. Ugh. Great Max, sizing up the new girl who's gazing at Fang. Great job.

_Someone seems jealous, _Oh yay~ The Voice is back, and as talkative as ever. For those of you who don't know, the Voice is some random, mysterious voice in my head that seems to think it is God over me, and it's word is law. Pu-lees.

_Can it Voice, before I decide to name you a very insulting or degrading name, _I thought back to my little buddy. Yeah, now-a-days, all the heroes have voices in their heads, telling them to burn things. No, not really. If you believed that, you're an idiot, or one of the whitecoats that have no common sense.

"Uh... Max?" I blinked and saw everyone staring at me. I guess I was off in my own world for too long. Oosp.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning away as the girl giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed Max," the girl said with a soft smile. I froze up, staring at her.

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded defensively, everyone going onto alert. She smiled at me.

"I know all of you Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Total, and of course, Fang," the girl said, adding a slight purr to Fang's name. I felt something snap inside me and glared, ready to snap her pretty little neck.

"I'm Princess," she said with a slight bow.

"And welcome to Japan~!" She threw her arm to the side, backing up to let us take another look at Tokyo. She smiled widely.

Wait 'till I punch her.


	2. Voice of Wisdom

**REAPER:** Sorry that it is very short. I forgot to mention in the first chapter that my friend, Calvin, and I were working on this fanfic together. As you can probably guess, I write a chapter and he writes a chapter, so our styles of writing and our length is very different. But don't worry, it'll still make sense. But, Calvin did this chapter, so it is short. Fear not, mine will hopefully be long.

**DISCLAIMER: I AM THE DISCLAIMER, HERE TO SAY THAT REAPEROFDARKNESS AND CALVIN DO NOT, IN FACT, OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL THEY OWN IS THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND THE OCs OF THIS FANFIC. **

WE FOLLOWED Princess for a few blocks until she stopped us in front of this large building. It was at least sixty feet tall and a perfect cylinder. I looked for open widows, weak spots, and the usual quick escapes, just in case she took us in.

It's exactly what she does.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked, completely irritated with her.

"Oh don't worry, it's a surprise!" she said with a bubbly attitude. Whenever she looked back at us, I noticed it was only Fang she ever looked at. Was she leading us into a trap? Or simply just hitting on him? Whichever it was…I was just pissed.

"Fang, have you noticed that-"

"Yes. She can't keep her eyes off me," He seemed to know what I was getting at. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Um…yeah. I noticed that. Don't you find it odd?"

"A little," he said. "But maybe it's just because she's a big fan of mine. You've seen my blog; it's mainly girls that comment."

That was true. Lots of girls would love to have their own Fang. But the original is mine, and for no one else!

_You shouldn't worry about protecting Fang._

I jumped when the voice interrupted my thoughts, but I didn't show it too much. It had seemed like years since the last I heard of it.

_What do YOU want?_ I thought towards the Voice.

_You need to stop being so protective of Fang. He is basically a man now, and is allowed to do what he wants._

_What are you trying to say?_

_You need to let Fang go._

"WHAT?!" I screamed out loud. Six heads all turned to see me stand in embarrassment and terror.

"Um, you okay Max?" Fang asked in concern.

I stood there, not wanting to answer Fang. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I whispered.

Of course, Fang didn't believe me and walked over to hold me.

"Fang, we need to talk."

"Okay, where to?"

"Um…let's go over there," I said as we walked to a corner. After I told him about the Voice and what it said, I saw much concern on his face. But then it lightened up and he smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about the Voice," he said. "The School has been destroyed, along with all the former scientists. Erasers are even gone. There's no reason for me to go."

"Well that may be so," I told him, then pointed at Princess. "But this girl just came out of nowhere, knows our names, and keeps eying you like some little puppy."

"Yeah, that's true," he admitted. "But I think the Voice would want you to stay closer then."

I thought it all over, and then came to a solution that made me smile madly. "I know exactly what we should do!"


End file.
